Crimson's Corruption
by Cullens Conquest
Summary: If someone would have told me when I was a child that I would have ended up here, I would have laughed. I still wonder about the decisions I made, whether they were the right ones. That, I didn't know yet, but I knew I wanted to live. I wanted to be free. I wanted to be happy. O/S Telling how Bella came to be hitchhiking in Crimson and Clover.
**Thank you to Sherry who not only encourages me to write but helps correct all my grammar and spelling errors. If it wasn't for her you truly would struggle with my writing. I sometimes write how I talk and i'm from Manchester England, so lets just say it ain't pretty lol.** **Any errors in this are all mine.**

 **Thank you in advance for any reviews. They truly are appreciated by any and all writers.**

 **I don not own Twilight.**

* * *

Crimson's Corruption

.

If someone would have told me when I was a child that I would have ended up here, I would have laughed. I was the quiet, studious girl; who got top marks on tests and never had a single detention. I was known as the good girl. No one knew me they just saw what I needed them to see.

I never really knew what I wanted from life, I had no grand plan to go to college, to become a teacher or a lawyer; if I was being completely honest, I didn't want to go to college at all.

I sometimes look back and wonder where I went wrong. I don't know where I lost myself, only that I did. I still wonder about the decisions I made, whether they were the right ones. That, I didn't know yet, but I knew I wanted to live. I wanted to be free. I wanted to be happy.

My mother saw things differently.

After ten years of being a housewife to my father, Charlie, the Chief of Police in the tiny town of Forks. She had decided enough was enough and left him. She took me with her, no discussion, and no custody agreement was made; she just packed our shit and moved to Florida.

Charlie had tried, god bless him, but miles apart had hindered any chance at a father/daughter relationship. The relationship we had now consisted of birthday and Christmas cards, nothing more.

He remarried a couple of years ago; gained a couple of stepkids. As far as I knew, he was living his life happily in Forks.

My mother on the other hand, had spent her time traveling for the first few years; bedding whatever man that showed her attention. It really is surprising that I wasn't in therapy with the amount of dick I had seen growing up. Then, she met Phil, a baseball coach in Phoenix, Arizona; she decided she needed to be more like a lady and less like a slut.

They married in a beach ceremony and lived happily ever after. Well, that's what my mother would like everyone to think. She had the dream man, the dreamhouse, the dream car, and the dream daughter. Okay, so she didn't get the dream daughter. I had disappointed her time and time again. First, with the swearing, then the smoking; she hated that I wasn't social, that I didn't want to be popular. But the shit hit the fan as soon as the phrase 'I do not want to go to college' left my lips.

" _What do you mean you are not going to college!?" She screamed._

 _I looked up from my nails, the file pausing, as I watched Renee in all her drama queen glory._

" _Just what I said." The file glided over my nails in a smooth motion, it was really quite therapeutic. "I didn't apply anywhere."_

" _You have no choice young lady. You will be going to college or you will find somewhere else to live." She glared at me. "I have let you do your own thing for far too long, maybe that's where I went wrong. I should have put a stop to the smoking and swearing years ago." Her hands moved to her hips. "I thought you would grow out of this rebel phase; I didn't complain when you ditched school because you continued to get good grades. What am I supposed to tell everyone?"_

 _"Listen, Renee, I graduated last month and you're only now asking me about college. People start applying at the beginning of the school year, I didn't." I shrugged. "I will get a job, contribute to some of the bills. College just isn't for me. It's all bullshit." I jumped when she ran over to me and ripped the file from my hand._

 _"You will go to college or you will get out."_

 _"Then, I guess I'm out." I had been thinking of leaving for a while now, maybe not permanently, but I had saved some money over the years._

" _Yes, Isabella, and let's see how long you last in the real world without mine, or Phil's help." She tried to glare at me, but it was pretty unimpressive due to all the Botox she'd had done_.

I had around $2000. I was planning to take a road trip before looking for work, but now, it looked like I would be using the money to get away; for good.

Packing a small suitcase; I left that night, taking nothing but a few clothes.

~ CC ~

My car, which I purchased for $150 from some guy in Phoenix, had wheezed its last breath just outside of Vegas. I then hitchhiked the rest of the way.

I had found a cheap rundown motel in North Vegas and paid upfront for the week. The next thing on my agenda was to job hunt; luckily or unluckily for me, I had found someone willing to give an eighteen year old, with no previous experience, a job.

I was now a waitress at Red's Bar, a dive bar situated not too far from the strip. Its main clientele consisted of drug dealers, hookers, and the general riffraff that lived on this side of town. But it was the 'under the table' pay that caused them not to care how old I was, as long as I did my job, they were happy.

It was at Red's bar that I met Jessica and her drug dealer/biker wannabe boyfriend Mike. We had struck up a friendship quite quickly and I truly liked being around her. She was bubbly and a little clueless, especially when it came to Mike, but she always meant well and I really valued our friendship. I agreed within a month of knowing her that I would move in with her, not only to save on bills, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to after a shitty day at work.

Everything was great until almost two years later, Jessica decided that she would like Mike to move in with us. I know what you're thinking _after two years of dating it was bound to happen_ , and I have no problem whatsoever with her letting her boyfriend move in. It's who her boyfriend was that was the problem.

Mike was an idiot who liked to hit on me whenever Jess wasn't around, I often had to sit on my hands to prevent myself from punching the bastard in his ugly, frat-boy looking face.

So, I spent the next two years of him living with us wedging my dresser behind my already locked bedroom door, and imagining what it would feel like to take the heel of my stiletto and stick it straight through Mike's skull. But I couldn't... not only because Jess loved the dickhead, but because he also give me jobs when I needed the extra cash. I still worked at Red's, but Mike would throw me a couple of hundred dollars if I made a couple of deliveries for him. Every so often there would be a big delivery that would sometimes earn me a thousand. I didn't do it often because I hated feeling like I owed him something.

I hated Vegas, I hated that I had to do drug deals for extra cash, and I hated that Mike would use my need for cash against me. I just wanted to find somewhere I could belong, maybe someone who would accept me… for me.

"I really need to get out of here." Four years in this hellhole had certainly started to show and at twenty-two I hadn't achieved much.

"if only Renee could see me now." I muttered, looking at my reflection in the mirror. God I was a mess. I guess I should have known this wouldn't be a permanent thing. I fucking hated Mike, and I knew it was only a matter of time before I ripped his balls off.

"What was that?" Mike's face appeared over my shoulder, staring at me while he held me against the bathroom mirror at Red's. He had a thing for cornering me and it was only getting worse as time went on.

"Get the fuck off me." I grunted, pushing back against him. The ladies toilets here smelled disgusting, I could see mold and piss up against the walls. _How the fuck did women manage to get piss all the way up there?_

"Aww… Don't be so shy, I keep telling you Bella, one time and I will leave you alone." His had crept up towards my breast, grabbing it and giving it a light squeeze. I could feel the bile working its way up.

"Hey Bella! Why's the door locked?" Jess's voice sounded through the locked bathroom door, causing Mike to jumped back, immediately letting go of me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Jess, I'll be out in a minute." I walked over and kicked Mike straight between the legs, sneering as he slumped over trying to be quiet.

"Okay, I'm going to find Mike." I heard her heels click against the floor as she left.

"I keep telling you to keep your hands off me, you dickless asshole. Everytime you touch me, I feel sick." He glared at me trying to look all badass. Just because he was in some kind of biker gang he thought he was untouchable. He was there lackey, nothing more than a glorified drug dealer. He wasn't even allowed to wear there chapter jackets because he wasn't high up enough. "God, I need to get out of this shithole." I muttered to myself.

Mike's laugh sounded through the cold room. "You think you're leaving?" He threw his head back and laughed, as he sputtered out more bullshit. "How?... Because I have the money you had stashed in your mattress." I could feel the blood drain from my face. How the fuck had he known about that? "I was a little short this month and Jess was kind enough to let me know that you had some savings tucked away in your mattress. She thought you were going to leave. I guess she was right." He looked smug, and I raised my leg ready to kick him again, when I felt my legs get swooped out from underneath me. I landed with a thud, the breath knocked out of me as my back hit one of the sinks.

"What did you do?" I glared up at him from my spot on the floor.

"I just borrowed some."

"How much?" I had a little over a thousand hidden in my mattress. I was gonna save at least a couple of thousand before I was ready to move on.

"All of it," he stepped closer to me, smiling as I cringed further into the wall. "You can earn it back if you want."

"How?" My teeth were clenched so hard that my jaw was aching. _I was not sleeping with this asshole for money. That's where I draw the line._

"I have two kilos of coke that I need delivered tomorrow. Once you drop them at the meetup point, I will give you your money. Hell, I'll even double it." He looked so smug, and I imagined how satisfying it would be to smash his head into the mirror behind me.

"Fine. Will they be giving me money to bring back to you?" I seemed to growl the words out between my teeth.

"No, I already have the money, you just need to hand it to Tyler and leave. Nothing more, nothing less." With those parting words he left me sitting on the dirty bathroom floor.

I scrambled to my feet; making sure I looked presentable before walking out. Making my way to the front of the bar, I was thankful that my shift had already ended and waved bye to Jess, who was now perched on Mike's lap; I really did feel sorry for her. She could do so much better. She looked comfortable and I knew she wasn't coming home with me so I decided to leave on my own. Tomorrow I would deliver Mike's drugs, get my money and leave. Four years in this shithole was way too long.

 **~ CC ~**

The next morning Mike handed me a heavy bag, grabbing my cheeks as he placed a hard kiss on my lips, and left before I could do anything, his laugh echoing down the hall of our apartment building. Looking at the bag I realized that this was it; my ticket out of here. I could sell the drugs myself once I left Vegas, it shouldn't be too hard to do, and this bag easily had more than two thousand dollars worth in it.

Grabbing a couple of pairs of jeans and shirts, I grabbed my jacket and headed to Jess's room. Taking out her bottom dresser drawer, I found her savings, almost a thousand; I hated doing this, but I wouldn't have needed it if she would have kept her mouth shut about my own savings. Grabbing the picture of me and Jess, I shoved it in the bag, slung it over my shoulders and headed out of the building; ready for my new life.

 **~Cc~**

Getting out of Vegas was easy, I had hitched a ride with a truck driver named Harold. He said he could take me as far as Bakersfield, but then I was on my own. The drive was quiet and Harold filled the silence with talk of his kids and grandkids, he had been married for 40 years this year, and listening to him talk about his wife made me envious. I wondered if I would ever have that. I didn't know, but I needed to find somewhere permanent first.

"Are you going to be okay here?" Harold looked so worried, but after this delivery he was headed back to Vegas and that wasn't an option for me. Mike had probably already figured out that I had left, taking his drugs with me. I wasn't sure if he was going to come after me, but I knew if I went back to Vegas I would be in big trouble.

"I'm good here, Harold. Thanks for the ride, you're a real lifesaver. I'm going to go check into the motel over there for the night and head out in the morning." His laugh was loud and his eyes crinkled as he smiled real big at me.

"Well, Miss Bella, I do believe that's probably the longest sentence I have heard you say in the six hours we have spent together."

I nodded, "Sorry, I'm not a big talker, it used to drive my mother wild." I smile at him when his face drops at the mention of my mother.

"Could you not go home honey. Are you in trouble?"

"I'm fine, I promise Harold. Now, shouldn't you be heading off? I wouldn't want you to get fired for the delivery not arriving in time."

"Okay, Miss Bella, stay safe and out of trouble." I pulled out a smoke and lit it, watching until the truck was out of sight, before making my way across the road to the motel.

It wasn't the best place to stay but it would do the job for tonight. Tomorrow I would call Lauren; she used to work at Red's, but moved to Fresno with her boyfriend about a year ago. I'm sure she would know a buyer, who I could unload this nose candy too. There is more than a sufficient amount of cocaine that I can make enough to buy a car, and find somewhere to live, maybe even on a permanent basis..

After a restless night sleep, I called Lauren; she told me her boyfriend could sell the stuff and for me to make my way to Fresno, where she would help me find a car. I don't remember her boyfriend, but I was thankful for whatever help I could get. I left the motel with a skip in my step. I couldn't wait to get my life back on track, maybe once I got settled I could try dating.

Feeling more positive I caught the bus to Tulare. Once there, I would catch the next one to Fresno, Lauren said it would leave an hour after this bus arrived. As long as I was as far away from Vegas as possible, I was happy. My life there hadn't been a complete mess, I loved Jess and my job; Red's might not have been the best place to work, the crime rate in that area was high and I had seen my fair share of shit go down, but it had been good to me. For a short time I envisioned myself spending the rest of my life there, maybe I could have been happy, maybe I should have just taken a knife and stuck it straight through Mike's cruel cold heart.

I snorted to myself, I was way too pretty for prison and I definitely wouldn't be good as someone's bitch. So doing hard time for murder was out of the question, no matter how tempting it was.

With my head against the window I thought about Renee. Did she miss me? Did she even wonder if I was still alive? I had taken my cell with me just in case she wanted to reach me, but after two years and no call, I finally realized she had probably moved on. _I bet she told all her rich friends I was away at college, or worse dead_. I can't imagine her admitting to kicking me out because I didn't want to go to school, that would taint her image, something she definitely wasn't willing to do.

Looking out of the window I realized we were pulling into the bus station. I had been so lost in thought I had missed almost the whole ride. Grabbing my bag I made my way to the gas station which was a short walk from the terminal, buying a pack of smokes, I worked out I had an hour to kill before the bus to Fresno left. Looking around I noticed the diner across the road and headed in that direction.

Just as I started to cross the street a hand grabbed the back of my neck, squeezing tight. I knew instantly who it was and when I felt his breath on my cheek I shivered with disgust.

"Bella. Bella. Bella. Naughty, Bella." He sang my name like a nursery rhyme. "Silly girl, did you really think you could get away from me with my goods?" He dragged me towards his car and I knew it was too late, I wasn't getting away from him.

"How?" I didn't understand how he could know exactly where I was.

"Lauren's boyfriend happens to be a buddy of mine." He licked my cheek before opening the driver's door and pushing me inside. Fucking Lauren, what was with these girls. First Jess with my money, and now this. Was anyone loyal anymore?

As soon as he slid into the car he locked the doors, trapping me inside. "Fuck."

He laughed and started the car, making sure I could see his gun in his waistband. "Do you know… If you was a guy I would kill you for what you did. Stealing from me, really, Bella? I thought you were supposed to be smart." He tried to intimidate me, but I never could take him seriously, even when he was carrying a gun.

"So what happens now?" I watched as we drove towards Fresno. _Where was he taking me?_ As I watched the road go by I realized he was taking a less used route, the road was deserted. I needed to do something, and quick. Balling my hands up I cringed, I knew exactly what needed to be done. Taking a deep breath I spoke. "Let me make it up to you."

He watched me slide closer to him, my hand reaching for his pants. "Yeah… And how do you plan to make it up to me, Bella?"

"Let me show you." Removing his dick from his pants, I closed my eyes tight, it was now or never. Leaning forward I positioned his dick into my mouth, taking him all the way, hollowing my cheeks, I sucked lightly as I came back up. One of his hands came up to hold my head, guiding me. I have never felt so low, but I need to buy myself some time so I could formulate a plan but before I could think of something he spoke.

"Fucking Christ, Bella. Yesss…" He hissed, his words making me feel sick. "There's a dirt road over here, let me find somewhere to pull over." I felt the car turn and speed up. I knew I wasn't going to like what he had planned once we reached the road so I did the only thing I could think of. I bit his dick... hard.

He reacted instantly, grabbing my hair he pulled me up and punched me in the face, causing me to fall onto my back on the opposite side of the car. I felt the blood drip down my chin but I didn't have time to think about that Mike had taken both hands off the wheel and we were now speeding toward a tree.

The impact threw me forward, luckily for me, I was on my back on the passenger side so it threw me into the floorboard. Unfortunately for Mike, he had hit his head on the steering wheel, knocking himself unconscious. I could see he was still breathing and knew it would only be a matter of time before he woke up.

Scrambling up I threw open the door and made my way towards the main road. I needed to get out of here and quick.

I had been walking for maybe five minutes when the sound of an engines caught my attention, holding out my thumb I watched as a group of bikers drove past me. _Oh God, had Mike called backup._

Then, I heard one get close to me; turning I saw what had to be the hottest guy I had ever seen straddling a huge beast of a bike.

"Hey, need a ride?" He spoke and his voice sent shivers through me and definitely not the bad kind.

My eyes followed his legs, encased in Levi's up to his toned body covered in a plain black t-shirt. Fuck, he was hot. His arms were so thick and muscled I found myself wondering what it would feel like to have them wrap around me. Hold me.

I could see the tattoo's run up his arms and peeking out from under his t-shirt. I always did have a thing for a guy with tattoo's. I reached his face, and smiled. He had beautiful eyes… Hard looking, but beautiful.

"Well, hello, Angel eyes."

I laughed, "Yes, please." I smiled and couldn't resist taking another look at him. _So hot_.

"Then hop on, I'll take you wherever you want to go." I looked toward the other bikers obviously waiting for him. I needed to be smart I couldn't afford to get in anymore trouble. "You're safe Angel eyes, I promise no one will touch you. You have my word."

I decided to do what I always do when I'm nervous. Flirt. "No one will touch me?" I definitely wanted his hands on me. "I hope that's not true."

He laughed, "Where to baby?"

"Anywhere but here," I leaned forward, my lips almost touching his. _Just one kiss._ "Can I come with you?" He nodded and I was instantly relieved. Mike was sure to wake up soon and I needed somewhere to go. Maybe he could help me get rid of these drugs.

"Looks like you're coming to Hollister with me, baby. What's with the crimson?" I looked at him, no clue what he was talking about until his eyes flicked to my lip.

"It's nothing I couldn't handle." I waved my hand, I didn't want to tell him my stupid sob story I just wanted to go with him. For some strange reason I felt safe with him.

"You sure? I bet I could make him real sorry." I laughed and hitched my leg over behind him, circling my arms around his waist, and squeezed. He felt so good.

"I'm sure, Clover." His eyebrows raised. "Your eyes are the loveliest shade of green I've ever seen, like Clover." He laughed again causing me to squirm slightly.

"Hold on tight Crimson baby." He revved the bike and sped off, catching up with the rest of his guys in no time.

My arms tightened around him and my hands couldn't help but touch him. God, this was going to be a long ride.


End file.
